Song Inspired
by csouthard11
Summary: I want to write oneshots here, with songs for inspiration. Not the same as a song fic, because lyrics won't be included in the story, but oneshots inspired by the song. If you have a song you would like a oneshot for inbox it to me and I'll listen to it. Oneshots will be one couple per story.
1. Chapter 1

Jane Doe ~Nevershoutnever

Brick watches from his seat as she stands up, her perfect long orange hair flowing town her back, slightly curled at the end. Her big pink eyes brush over his red ones for a moment before returning to her friends.

"Do you know that girl?" Butch asks, tapping his brother's shoulder.

"No." Brick answers, turning to look at him. "Why?"

"You keep staring at her." Boomer answers for his brother. "You look like a stalker."

Brick shrugs. "She's really pretty."

"Go talk to her then." Butch shrugs, taking a sip of his punch. "It's a school dance, you're suppose to mingle."

"That's my point Butch, it's a school dance, I should know her, she looks too old to be a freshman, and I'm a senior, I should know everyone."

"Well don't go talk to her then, I couldn't care less."

Brick sighs, looking down at his now empty cup. "I'm going to go get another drink." He says, standing and walking down the bleachers, his eyes no longer being able to find the misterious beauty. She had moved from his line of vision when he was talking to his brothers.

After pouring a cup full of the purplish colored drink Brick turns around, only to run directly into someone, he falls back mumbling curse words as he opens his eyes to see the mysterious girl, only now her beautiful light pink dress has a large amount of purple punch running down the front of it.

"I am so sorry!" Brick says, standing up and trying to help her, fearing that now any chance he would've had at making friends with her was gone now.

She laughs though. "It's fine. Accidents happen, I brought a spare dress in case something like this happened."

Brick smiles at her. Noticing that they're still holding hands, he pulls away, a blush going to his face. "My name's Brick."

The girl giggles at him. "I'm Blossom."

"Are you a new student here?" he asks, trying to keep her with him for as long as he can.

"Yea." Blossom nods. "How did you know?"

"I;m a senior." He answers. "I know everyone here, you know the charms of living in a horribly small town."

Blossom laughs. "Small pond, big fish. I'm a Junior. I just started last week, me and my sisters." She points to two of the girls she had been with earlier.

"Well." Brick smiles at her. "If you need someone to show you around I'd be happy to."

Blossom smiles back. "That would be nice, I still have a little trouble getting around, I signed up for a couple of groups, but I don't know how I'll ever find them." She laughs.

"What groups?" Brick asks, hoping she signed up for one he was in.

"Book club, and poetry." She answers, her smile still holding it's place.

Brick's smile joins hers. "I'm in book club too. I could show you where it is."

Blossom nods. "That would be really nice! I wish there was something I could do for you."

"There is." Brick smiles, holding out his hand. "Dance with me?"

Blossom smiles, nodding. She seems to have forgotten about the purple stain on her dress, Brick sure had, as they dance together, alone in the crowded room.

As they dance Brick finds himself overly attracted, but he doesn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor the Latte Boy- Kristin Chenoweth

Bubbles smiles as she sits at the counter in her normal place, notebook in hand as she smiles at the latte boy.

Every day she comes in at the same time, and every day the same boy took her latte order. Yet she had never asked his name, or given him hers. Today, though, she decided would be the day she did both.

"How are you?" The boys says, smiling at her as he pulls out his pen to write down her order.

"Fine." Bubbles smiles back. "And My name's Bubbles."

The boy chuckles. "I was wondering if we were ever going to learn each others names, you come in here every day. My name's Boomer." Hi flips his head just slightly, making his golden hair flip out too. "A double latte?" He asks, what she usually orders.

She nods, smiling at the fact that he knew her latte order.

She watches as he makes the latte, her eyes widening as he pulls the lever to make a triple latte, before walking back to her.

She looks up to the price chart, a triple was only Three dollars and fifty-five cents, only fifty more cents than a double.

He hands her the latte, and she slips the money over the counter, which he slips back towards her.

Her eyes widen. "T-that's the money for the latte." She tilts her head, confused as to why he wouldn't take her money.

He looks at the money, smirking. "You saw me make it triple?" He asks, looking up to the price chart.

She nods. "Yea, I did." She looks down, blushing.

"It's on me." He smiles, handing her the money. "On one condition."

Bubbles looks at him. "Condition?" She asks, to which he nods.

"I play guitar, and I'm in a band, we're playing down in the village tonight, in the basement of Brent's bar." He flashes her another smile. "Would you come?"

Bubbles almost falls out of her seat from shock, but she quickly composes herself. "Y-yea." She smiles. "What time are you playing?"

"Eight." He answers. "I gotta go take some more orders, but I'll see you tonight, right?"

She nods. "Yea, see you tonight."

He walks away, and she smiles to herself, looking down to her notebook, she opens it up to the next clean page, she scribbles inside it, unable to lose her smile.

_Boomer, the latte boy,_

_Brings me Java brings me joy,_

_Boomer, the latte boy,_

_I love him I love him I love him._


	3. Chapter 3

Diamonds and Pearls ~ Prince

Butch smirks at his reflection in the mirror. Tight black pants, and a dark green tank top that shows off his muscles. If he were a girl he'd be all over himself. . .Well, male him anyway.

Too bad for all of the girls that he has his heart set on someone else already, Buttercup Utonium.

He grabs the keys from his desk as he walks out, deciding to take his motorcycle today, let the wind blow his hair a little.

* * *

On the other side of the city Buttercup also stands in front of a mirror. Light colored jean shorts and a light green spaghetti strap shirt, covered with Butch's leather jacket.

She smiles and lifts her hand to her neck, touching the pearl around it. A real pearl. Butch had gotten it for her on their one year anniversary. -Of dating- She loves it. Even though it doesn't have a real chain, he had bent a couple of the metal things that hold the erasers on a pencil into a circular shape to hold it in place, and a white piece of string attached to that, turning it into a home made necklace.

She honestly hadn't expected that much from him, being that they were the least romantic couple she could think of. they were there for each other, no matter what, but they fought a lot. It was hard to say who the winner was most of the time. Bubbles had said when you fight you should just stop and "Let love decide". Like that would work for Buttercup and Butch.

A knock at the window interrupts her from her thoughts. She looks over to see a smirking Butch hovering at the window, with something small and grey in his hand.

* * *

"Hey." She opens the window, looking at the clock. "You're early."

he rolls his eyes and flies in the window. "There's a first for everything." He throws the grey thing at her. "I got you something." he smirks, flying over and plopping himself down onto her bed. Rolling over so he's on his back with his head pushed off of the side of the bed looking at her.

She looks at it. It's a box. "What is it?" She asks, turning it over in her hands.

"Open it and see." Butch responds, eager for her to open the box.

She shrugs and opens the box, revealing a ring, a ring with a diamond on it, and on the top of the box in Butch's scribbled hand writing _You wanna get hitched?_

Buttercup stares at the words, then at Butch. She laughs. "I guess I got nothing else to do."

"Good." Butch says, floating over to her, kissing her cheek. "I got you diamonds and pearls."

Buttercup laughs again at his mention of her favorite song. "I'm a happy girl." She says, finishing the lyrics.

* * *

This is really LOOSELY based on the song. Because if I went too much with the song lyrics it wouldn't match their personalities, Blossom and Brick again next!


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Boy ~ Cascada

Blossom lays on her bed, ready to vomit.

Brick had left her yesterday, the exact day they got together last year.

Then today he had the nerve to call her, and ask her to take him back. She had hung up almost imminently.

Since then he's only called and texted about a thousand more times. Leaving voice mails, begging her to answer the phone.

She turns her head towards the mirror, noticing the tears that streak her face. He did this to her, and if she takes him back he'll only do it again.

He promised her, he PROMISED her that he'd never make her cry, that he'd always be beside her, then he did just that.

Her phone rings again. She shakes her head and gets up, walking past the phone into the bathroom. If she's going to turn him down might as well do it in person, and might as well look good doing it.

She smirks into the mirror as she curls the ends of her hair, twisting it over her barrel curler, then she applies foundation, followed by hot-pink lip gloss and a shiny top coat to keep it on. Then she adds eye liner, eye shadow, and mascara.

She looks herself over again, finally satisfied she goes to her closet, pulling out a black tube top that stops just above her belly button and a light pink mini shirt.

She picks up her phone, texting Brick, telling him to meet her at her house, knowing he would come.

* * *

About ten minutes passed before she heard the doorbell ring, she knew she could take her time answering it since she was the only one home. Her sisters were both out with Boomer and Butch, and the professor went to some science thing in California.

When she finally gets to the door and opens it Brick rushes in, wrapping his arms around her.

"Blossom." He mumbles into her hair. "I'm sorry, please, forgive me?" He asks, obviously expecting her to accept.

"No." She answers, pushing him away.

"W-what?" He asks, staring at her as is she had grown an extra couple of heads.

"I said," She leans in closer, speaking clearly as if talking to a child. "No."

She smirks, watching his expression. "You had your chance. I LOVED you, we had a good thing, and you threw it away. You're not a good person Brick, you're not everything, I don't need you in my life, ever again." She points to the door and smiles. "I just thought I'd tell you in person."

* * *

This song was requested, by "Ddd665"


End file.
